


Favor

by theonewhohums



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Rescue, not with each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhohums/pseuds/theonewhohums
Summary: When Soul rescues Maka from yet another unsuccessful first date, he meets his biggest fanatic.





	

Soul had just sat down to eat a bowl of cereal when his phone buzzed.

He sighed to himself, muttering a "this can't be good" before opening up the message, finding yet another SOS text from Maka. He really didn't know why she bothered going on these dates if she needed to be rescued halfway through all of them. The _I think it's time we both got out there_ speech would have been a lot more convincing if Maka was able to commit to a full hour-and-a-half dinner with a stranger.

He dialed Maka's number as he scooped a spoonful of Cocoa Puffs into his mouth. It barely rang twice before Maka answered, and he could hear her whispered apology to her date through the receiver.

"Sorry, it's my partner, this will only take a second." After a few seconds of shuffling, Maka spoke to Soul instead. "Oh Death, Soul, help me."

"Another winner, I assume?" He said around a mouthful of chocolate mush.

Maka groaned. "Not exactly. Can you come get me?"

"Can't you just be like all the other girls who hate their dates and crawl out the bathroom window or something? I'm kinda in the middle of something." He stirred his spoon around his bowl. He didn't have to be specific about that something if he didn't want to. Point was, he was busy and she should stick around for an entire date.

"Come on Soul, do you really think I'd stoop that low?" Maka asked indignantly.

"Yes, actually, I do. That's why I know you've probably already checked the bathroom, found out there were no windows, and then sent me the SOS text."

There was a stretch of silence before Maka responded. "There _was_ a window, it was just too small."

"You're pathetic."

Maka groaned. "Please! I promise this will be the last rescue I need. It's just I can tell this guy cares nothing about me. When I asked him why he asked me out, he said 'scythe meisters are hot' and winked at me."

Soul laughed, coughing a bit on his cereal before clearing his throat. "Well, who could argue with that? He sounds like a keeper to me."

"That's not even the worst part! Ever since he got here we've spent the entire time talking about _you_!"

Soul stopped eating. " _Me?_ "

"I know! Like he's _only_ asked questions about you. I think he's a fan of yours or something."

Soul had never been comfortable with the idea of having fans. After being the weird-looking quiet kid for so long back home, coming to Death City and being put on a pedestal by all the girls at the DWMA was nothing short of strange. And it only got worse when he became the last Death Scythe. Now people of all genders are constantly waving napkins in front of him for him to sign or asking for him to transform for them. Despite being more confident about himself than he's ever been, Soul spent quite a lot of time ducking his head when walking busy streets.

When Soul didn't respond, Maka continued. "Soul, I think he's only dating me because of you."

"Okay, well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Come get me? Please? Just say Lord Death needs us for something and we'll make our exit and I can tell him later I don't want to see him anymore."

Soul sighed and looked down at his half-eaten bowl of cereal. The things he did for his meister…

"Fine."

They were at an Irish restaurant called O'Hannigans that was known for their exquisite potato soup and their fried cod that gave 4 out of 5 people diarrhea. Soul hoped Maka chose the soup.

He parked his bike near the back of the crowded parking lot and did his best to tame his helmet hair as he walked to the front of the restaurant. As he passed by one of the windows he could see Maka sitting across from someone. Her date had neatly parted brown hair and was wearing a plain button down shirt and red tie, and while Soul was no expert on what Maka considered attractive, he certainly didn't seem ugly. Maybe a little uptight, but not horrible.

Soul couldn't help but wonder if maybe Maka sabotaged these dates on purpose. Sure, other dates had been far worse, with smelly guys or guys who only talked about their vegan diet or guys who yelled at her when she tried to go for a second piece of garlic bread, but there were a lot of dates that didn't seem as bad as Maka played them up to be, and Soul assumed Mr. Red Tie could be one of them.

Could it really have been so bad to talk about Soul on a date? Or was the whole point of going on dates to forget about him entirely? While that certainly didn't sound like something Maka would do, the thought stung nonetheless.

Soul blew out a breath and walked into the restaurant, straight for the hostess stand.

"Hi. Uh, I'm here for the girl in the pigtails, right back there. Could I—"

"SOUL EATER EVANS!"

Soul flinched violently at the sound of his surname, especially since it came out of the mouth of a stranger. He looked up to see Maka's date come flying towards him at an alarming speed.

He skidded to a stop, leaving about six inches between him and Soul. Soul took a discreet step backward.

Mr. Red Tie's eyes were wide behind his glasses. "I can't believe it's really you! The last Death Scythe!"

Soul's hand crept up to rub the back of his neck. "Yup," he cleared his throat. "Uh, that's me. Is Maka around? I got a message from Lord—"

Maka's date acted like Soul hadn't even spoken. "God, I've seen all the pictures of you in news. You saved the world up on the moon!"

"Well, I mean I _helped_ , but Maka and my friends did a lot more of the world-saving than I did." Somehow the guy had taken another step closer to Soul, who took another step back. "Where's Maka? I need to talk to her."

Again, it's like Soul hadn't even spoken. He thrust his hand out to Soul, who jumped a bit before realizing that it was meant to be shaken. "The name's Jeremy. I'm president of the Death City branch of your fan club."

Soul tried to laugh at that, but it just came out as a hallow wheeze. "Fan club? Death City branch? What are you talking about?"

As Jeremy launched into an overzealous explanation of the five branches of Soul Eater fandom ("There used to be seven, but we lost contact with the New York City and Indianapolis branches after someone got a little rowdy on the forums and got their IP addresses blocked from the site.") Soul craned his neck to try and find Maka in a sea of soon-to-be poisoned O'Hannigans customers. He hoped Maka hadn't used him as a distraction to give the too-small bathroom window another try.

Soul blinked and focused again on Jeremy when he flung his arms wide. "—And you wouldn't _believe_ how much work it took to perfect the design on the blade. It took me two days get the red and black to look just like yours!"

Before Soul could express how creepy it was that Jeremy had made a replica of his blade, Maka came up beside Soul and laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey," she said with a strained smile. "I was just paying the bill. I assume if you're here that means we have a mission?" Soul nodded stiffly, still looking at Jeremy warily. Maka turned to her date. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't leave if it wasn't an emergency. I hope you can understand."

Jeremy barely spared her a glance. "It's no problem if it means I got to meet the great Soul Eater!" Soul nodded and placed a hand on Maka's elbow to steer Maka out of the restaurant when Jeremy gasped dramatically. "Wait! I need an autograph! And I left my phone at the table, but when I come back I want a picture with you too!"

Soul watched Maka pierce Jeremy with a glare that he avoided masterfully. He squeaked at Soul to wait about twelve more times and rushed back to their table.

Soul leaned his head sideways towards Maka, and whispered. "I parked the bike in the back. Get out while you can."

Maka turned to look at him. "What about you?"

"One picture and I'm out. I'll stay just long enough for you to get a head start."

Maka smiled at him and slipped out the door.

It took _far more_ than one picture for Soul to get out of the restaurant.

When he finally met Maka by his bike in the back of the restaurant, her relieved expression turned strained. "That's not a happy face. Did he make you sign his ass or something?"

Soul wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No, that creep _kissed me_."

Maka's eyebrows shot straight up. "No way."

He kept wiping at his face like he could scrub off the existence of the kiss with his bare hand. His mouth felt dirty. "He wanted a picture with me for some Death-forsaken reason and when I leaned my head just close enough to his to be in the shot, he pounced and planted one on me!"

Maka sucked in her lips in that way she did when she was trying not to laugh.

"I fail to see the humor in this, Albarn. I come here to try and rescue you from a bad date and I'M the one getting frenched in the middle of a crappy pub!" He scowled. "This is the last time I do you any more favors."

Her laughter bubbled out of her for only a moment before she swallowed it down. She was frowning so hard you could tell she was smiling beneath it. "I'm sorry that happened, Soul. What did you do afterwards?"

"I shoved him off of me! And then I told him if he ever tried to kiss me without my permission again I'd get my meister to kick his ass. And if he asked her out on another date to get to _me_ she'd kick his ass twice as hard."

Maka's frown-smile turned into a real smile, and Soul knew he said the right thing. "Good," she said, all grin, "you know I would."

He grabbed her helmet and handed it to her. "Now let's get out of here before that weirdo comes back."

Maka swung a leg over the bike and settled behind Soul, who was busying himself with his own helmet. "So, despite it being a surprise attack, was he a good kisser?"

"No," Soul looked over his shoulder so Maka could get the full weight of his frown. "He used far too much tongue for the first date."

"Ew!"

"Plus, he tasted like fish. If I get second-hand food poisoning from that guy than it's going to be _your_ job to nurse me back to health." He turned around and put his helmet on.

Soul heard Maka clip her chin strap into place. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek into his back like she always did. "If you say so." The second Soul revved the bike to life, though, Maka was stopping him. "Oh! Wait!" Soul turned off the engine and planted both of his feet firmly on the ground so Maka could get off, but instead she untangled herself from him and roughly pulled his helmet off of his head.

"Ow! Maka you're pulling my hair, what are you—?"

She silenced him with a kiss on the cheek. Soul stopped talking.

"Thanks for rescuing me from my horrible date. I owe you one."

Soul ignored the furious heat consuming his face and shoved his head back in his helmet before Maka could see how red his face probably was. "Considering this isn't my first rescue, I'd say you owe me like, a thousand actually."

Maka smacked him on his shoulder lightly and returned her arms to their home around his waist. "I told you, this is the last time."

He started the bike. "Yeah, yeah. Now come on, let's go get some get you some real dinner. I know you must be hungry after eating at that dump. And considering _my_ dinner was ruined because of me saving you from Captain Weirdo, I think you can buy my dinner."

"Do I have to spend the whole time talking about how awesome and amazing you are too?"

Soul rolled his eyes and kicked off, steering them out of the parking lot and towards the main road. For perhaps the first time in history, he did not want his coolness acknowledged for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published 7/25/16)


End file.
